


Perceptions

by Evilyoyo



Series: Daemon AUs [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot Collection, Red Kryptonite, also i just love daemons bro, i just like red k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilyoyo/pseuds/Evilyoyo
Summary: Some one-shots set in a daemon AU





	1. Kara

**Author's Note:**

> Just Kara's for now, I'll be adding others later  
> If you want to send me a request for something set in this AU my Tumblr is phantomzoneofgayness :)

Everyone in Catco knew who Kara Danvers was.

  
If you needed something done quickly you went to Danvers. She was a savior of jobs whispered the unfortunate persons who had made Cat Grant mad. She had managed to save more than one career just by giving Cat her coffee at the exact right time. She had covered for late mornings from late nights more than once.  
Really Kara and her daemon had managed to charm everyone by the end of her first week, mostly because of her genuinely open and happy demeanor was refreshing after some of Cat’s other assistant’s. Not to mention, the singles of the company noted, she was hot as hell.

  
Krypto, Kara’s daemon, had helped with her notary as well. He was a massive dog with pure white fur, more than one person had mistaken him as a polar bear, but the bright colored sweaters he wore matched Kara’s outfits and made him quite adorable. Half the break room alone had fallen in love with the pair when Kara admitted that she had made the sweaters herself.

  
Some of the more mean-spirited of her co-workers made sure to point out that Krypto was a strange name, that having such a large daemon was weird for someone who acted so very small or that Krypto seemed much more somber than Kara did.

But most of Catco ignored those few people. Kara Danvers was a sweetheart, they insisted, so what if she was a little awkward?

  
(A few people may have noticed that Krypto sometimes got far away from Kara, too far for normal daemons. Or that after Supergirl started appearing he could be found sitting outside the bathrooms letting people know that Kara would be right back, even though no one had seen Kara go inside. The few that noticed left it be, no need get rid of Catco’s main story right?)


	2. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam start at the DEO

Almost all of the DEO were recruited from the armed forces, most because they had seen things they shouldn’t have but were either too good or too well liked to get ‘rid’ of. Others Hank found himself, the odd cop or FBI agent here and there. But while he accepted recommendations for his field agents, he picked his own scientists. The word was that years ago he had suddenly started to push out his entire old R&D staff and had hand-picked their replacements.

Good riddance, the DEO mumbled to themselves.

It created some buzz when Dr. Danvers had declared that she wanted to be a Field Agent. From what they had gathered Hank had picked her for R&D, she had completed her doctorate at the age of 23, and she was the daughter of two well-known bio-engineers. R&D had been more excited about Alex Danvers than they had been about their budget increase. But she had barely gotten her clearance into the building before she used her shiny new badge to demand that she be made a full field agent.

The whole of the DEO had rolled their eyes for while Dr. Danvers was smart, no one denied that there was a lot of training to be a field agent. Not only were there the physical training, which as a recent college student she was no doubt unprepared for, but there was also firearms, procedures and endless other things she would need to learn.

But then Hank had surprised them all, he said yes.

Some of the older staff called it ridiculous, even if she managed to learn everything she could never go out into the field. With that daemon of hers, they grumbled, she shouldn’t have even made it past the doors. Too noticeable and too large, one shot from any redneck, they joked, and that daemon was down.

Hank, of course, heard all of these complaints. Alex herself had brought them up before she even signed her papers. They had been dealing with Sam’s form ever since he had settled. She had to move into their garage at the age of 15 because he couldn’t fit up the stairs of their home anymore. Sam stood as tall as Alex at his shoulder and then you had to add another five feet of neck and antlers. That was said, moving rooms were nothing compared to the Bambi jokes that they had to endure in high school.

Hank told them the same thing he told Alex that night she was in jail. “The only thing that anyone’s daemon’s form will affect at the DEO is the armor they get if you go out into the field.”

So they trained, trained and then trained some more. Soon even the older staff had to give it to her, Dr. Danvers had definitely earned her and Sam the title of Agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex's daemon's full name is Samual Danvers and his form is a Roosevelt Elk


	3. Supergirl

Supergirl had a daemon, National City knew, but no one had ever actually seen it. While she had been more forthcoming about herself than some of the other so-called superheroes she had managed to keep her daemon a complete secret. When asked about it by Cat Grant, because who else would dare, the Girl of Steel had only laughed.

“Daemons are your soul given form Miss Grant. It would be hard to keep myself hidden if I kept him around me all day,” and with that she flew off, ignoring the other questions that Cat yelled out.

National City still wondered, and so they watched as Supergirl saved lives, got cats out of trees, and posed with kids. But the city signed in disappointment as there was never any sign of their hero’s daemon. There was a week where the city was sure that Supergirl’s daemon was a pigeon but Cat Grant stopped that quickly, no way she was going to have the city think that ‘her girl’ had a daemon as common as a pigeon.

But then as suddenly as Supergirl started saving people, she turned on them all.

She tossed Cat Grant out of her own tower, but while National City would argue for weeks after if Supergirl was going to let her namer hit the ground, it didn’t matter because that’s when Supergirl’s daemon showed himself for the first time.

From Cat Grant’s and other civilian eyewitness accounts, National City learned that Supergirl’s daemon was a kind of canine, male, and had the same powers that Supergirl did. He had been the one that caught Miss Grant on her unfortunate fall. She was the only one to get a good look at him, and all she knew was that his fur; what little she could see since he wore some kind of armor that covered everything besides his muzzle, tail and lower legs, was black.

He was the thing that made most of the City try to forgive her afterward because something awful had to have been wrong with Supergirl if her own daemon, her own soul, had yelled at her in the streets and when that failed fought her around the city to try to protect them. He alone had failed that too, and a strange alien had needed to help but what sane person could have done that? Could have thrown her own daemon though buildings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this came out? I wanted to get this chap out of the way so I could be the one I wanted- the actual scene with Cat's fall.
> 
> I changed my mind on what breed Krypto is, (I don't remember if I said what breed he was) but now he's a pure white Leonberger. I know this chap says his fur is black but there's a reason for that! I'll probably do one on his and Sam's undercover thing after I do Cat's fall and Winn's chap.


	4. Supergirl/2

  
Cat Grant knew fear.   
  
She had been undercover, had stared down the dark monsters that hid in the alleys for years before her name was on a building. But the fear she felt when she realized that Supergirl, her hero, had turned on her was on another level.   
  
“You want to see what power really looks like?,” Supergirl glared her down as she stepped into her space. Before this, the hero always remained far away, either because she wanted to keep her identity a secret or for Cat’s own comfort. That was gone. And now with this powerful being standing in front of her, Cat was reminded very suddenly that there was nothing she could possibly do would be able to stop her.   
  
“Watch.”   
  
Supergirl didn’t even use her super speed just grabbed her by the waist and tossed her aside like a toy.   
  
The next thing Cat knew she was falling off her own damn building and she couldn’t stop the screams that ripped from her throat, but how could she? Her thoughts that she had been so foolish to trust Supergirl raced through her mind. Her daemon’s small craws cut into her arms, but it was an almost comforting feeling.   
  
Then, just as suddenly, she was jerked to a stop.   
  
She was on the back of an animal, a huge flying animal.   
  
“It is alright Miss Grant, I have you.”    
  
  
Not an animal then, a daemon. She took a closer look at her savior, a massive dog with thick black fur but most of his body was covered. He had a thick black jacket that covered most of his body; his back and chest, down both sides then underbelly. His neck and the top of his head were covered with black metal plating that stopped at darkly tinted glasses. The parts that were not included, his legs, tail, and muzzle were covered in black fur.  It took her a moment more to see the small red ‘S’ on the neck plate.   
  
“Your…” Cat shook off her adrenaline with practiced ease. “Supergirl’s daemon.”   
  
“I am,” he didn’t even look at her; his eyes locked on at the flying woman slowly coming down towards them.   
  
“What is going on?” Cat couldn’t stop the questions for she needed to know how much was a lie. Was Supergirl just laying in wait for this? Had Cat intrusted her city to a monster? “ Who does she think-”   
  
“Please, I ask that you be silent,” they landed softly in front of her building with onlookers talking around them. She stood on shaking legs, her daemon still curled tightly into a ball. Cat may have shaken off the, adrenaline but poor Oscar was still in shock.   
  
Supergirl met them there but didn’t touch down on the ground. Her face was set in a smirk and she didn’t pay any attention to the humans around her having only eyes for her daemon. “Issa Soul,” she said to him, “Skoro syt gōntan ao keligon issa kirimves?”       
  
“Aōha kirimves?” The daemon sounded pained almost, “Issa body, ao issi sick!” He stepped forward, his tone begging,“Kostilus māzigon rūsīr issa naejot īlva mandia, īlon kostagon-”   
  
Supergirl laughed at him, darkly and Cat felt her stomach drop as Supergirl daemon wilted. “īlva mandia?”    
Her laugh was manic, “ īlon emagon daor mandia!” She turned to the crowd who watched intently, wondering why their hero was arguing with her own daemon. She yelled out at them, “All I have are these weak humans who can’t even save themselves!” Her eyes started to burn red, “You are all so powerless, I should rule you all.”   
  
Cat flinched, because who would be able to stop her? Superman? How much would be lost in that kind of a fight? Two titans fighting in her city, it would be years before they recovered.   
  
“Issa body, nyke zūgagon nyke līs mōris bisa,” the daemon rose to meet Supergirl at eye level, “ īlon jāhor emagon biarves isse Rao's ōños.” Before anyone of the humans could blink the pair were both gone, and a building a block away bust into rubble. Cat could only watch in horror as her hero tried to destroy the city, fighting her own daemon to do it.   
  
“There is something wrong with her.” Oscar’s voice was shaking, and he was still shaking her arms. “I- I don’t know what.”   
  
“What could affect her ?”   
  
“I don’t know…. But if her own daemon is trying to kill her, then I don’t think she wanted to do this.”   
  
“I hope not.” Cat drew a breath. She needed to get upstairs and do her job, needed to get the information out to the people so they would be safe.  “But the fact that something out there can make her do this…”    
  
At the end of the day, Supergirl’s daemon won, with some help from the Men In Black. The fear would last for months, but the image of Supergirl’s daemon trying in vain to stop her was embedded in Cat’s mind. What greater mark of a hero was there then your soul rebelling against you? Trying to kill you even. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated and used a translator for my kryptonese


	5. Kara Zor-El

What everyone seemed to forget was that Kara Zor-El had been almost like royalty on Krypton.

The House of El had always been the most powerful of the ruling families. No surprise since it had been her ancestor, Erok Son of Tomnu, that declared that he and all his family after would have the name El so that all those who met them would know that they were descendants of Rao himself. That had been thousands of years ago, and while other houses were started, none ever were as high. Their history was the very history of Krypton, she had ancestors that had fought in every war others who had reasoned with the other houses to make peace possible, every guild’s history had been lined with their name.

Kara had born in a time where is matter less than it could have, this was true, but it still mattered. She had had the very best there was on Krypton, and every guild had pushed and pushed to have her. She had been marked to become the youngest member of the science guild in history. She should have had more power then some earthling CEO. 

But instead? She was here. On some backwater planet, surrounded by these weak humans.

They wanted her to be Kal-El in truth. Be there to save them but stay away from truth that they were not one of them. Save them but bend so as to not stand out. Cut off pieces of themselves so humans wouldn’t fear .  

No, her cousin wasn't worthy of the name El. He may fly around with their crest, but he had no care for the history of it, the battles won under its flag, the cities they had founded or conquered. He was Kryptonian only in body, his mind and sprite were human though and though.

And she was so tired of humans.

Kara had thought about it before in the dark night when sleep wouldn’t come, thought about showing everyone just how powerful she really was but she always had kept it inside her. Made herself forget.  But who did she have to fear? Why should she limit herself to the comfort of others? Why should she keep saving these weak humans over and over again? No one was there to save her family or her friends so why should these humans? 

So she tossed Cat off the building, it was just to get that calm demeanor to crack but of course Krypto had to ruin her fun, just like he always did. He was wearing that armor that Alex had made him but had warrened about using. ‘To much of a risk’, she had said and Krypto had agreed with her.  

“My Soul,” She called to him in a language that hadn’t fallen from her lips in years, “Why have you stopped my fun?”

“Your fun?” He seemed in pain, but why? Didn’t he see that it was time to let loose? Break free?

“My body, Please!” He was pleading with her now, but it didn’t move her. “You are sick, let me take you to our sister, she can-”

Kara could only laugh at him,“Our sister? I have no sister!” How could she call Alex her sister? How could she call anyone family? Her entire world was gone and the only one left was one that didn’t even know what it was to be El.

She turned to the crowd who were watching them so intently and yelled out at them, “All I have are these weak humans who can’t even save themselves!” Her eyes started to burn, “You are all so powerless, I should rule you all.” Didn’t she deserve that after saving them so many times? Wasn’t that her right? 

Kyoto hadn’t let their shared sadness show this much in years, hadn’t been able too. “My body, I fear I must end this,” he rose to meet her at eye level. He wouldn’t fight her, would he? A daemon trying to fight their body was almost unheard of. “Let us have happiness in Rao’s light.”

She barely had enough time to stop her daemon from biting down on her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I fucking love going into Krypton stuff?? So much. Kara has a whole lot of anger and I love her.


	6. Krypto

Krypto had been named on Kara’s first birthday as tradition demanded. A child’s daemon was not be named for one year, left over from when children were liking to die after birth. But they, of course, had been unofficially named long before then . Zor- El, and Allura had picked through name banks for weeks, and it was only after much prodding from her Aunt that they had settled on Kara and Krypto.  
  
Kara meant beloved and Krypto home. Thus together their names meant : Beloved Home of the Star. Their full name, only used in the records, was this: Kara and her soul Krypto, daughter of Zor of El and Heir to the House El.  
  
There were many changes when she came to Earth, as she knew there would be. Kara had gotten most of them quickly, though Kal being older than her was not something she was going to get over anytime soon. Then this older Kal had left them with the Danvers and had asked that she give up her name, and she had. Even though it burned her to do was. Being an El was not something she wanted to let go of, but it had also hurt to even speak of her home, so she had listened to Kal and tried to become human.  
  
Then a few months later before she started school Clark made the suggestion that Krypto should change his name as well.  
  
Kara had been….angry to say the least. The mere idea of taking away the given name of her soul? She had broken the door in her room in anger and almost lit the house on fire.  
“”He is foolish,” she mumbled into Krypto’s thick fur. “” and mean.””  
Krypto had been silent, as he often was during time. He wasn’t able to hide his sadness as well as her.  
  
Clark found them there soon after and had tried to apologize, but it had little meaning when he still tried to convince Kara that it was for her safety.  
  
Surprising before Kara could argue more or cave to his demands Krypto had stood up and looked him straight in the eye,“”I will not change myself. Not for you nor for anyone else. You may have lost your way Kal-El and wish to forget that you are not of this planet and for that I am truly sorry, but I would rather fade into dust.”  
  
That had the first time Krypto spoke since they had landed and it was the last time Kara talked to Clark for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark is kind of an asshole. I don't hate him but in Supergirl he's kind of an asshole. Like??? In the first ep it's clear that Kara hasn't spoken to him in a while, a long while. I like the idea that the two of them had a blowout fight at some point. 
> 
> I just think that Kara really really wants Clark to understand what she lost but he can't. He wasn't there, he didn't see, he didn't live it. On the other Clark is mourning something that never happened as he's no doubt built this Krypton in his head that just isn't true. 
> 
> So yeah a very big disconnect because they are mourning different things and that makes it hard to see the others side of it


	7. Lena

For years Lena had been proud that her daemon was so similar to her brothers.

When Lena had first moved into the Luthor manor, Lex had played a game of chess with her. He’d won but that hadn’t really been the point. He was trying to welcome her, the only welcome she’d get. It had taken Lionel some time to warm to her, so he had been cold to her in those first years while Lillian…. Well, Lillian never did.

She remembers the chess match but the details are long lost besides that Lex had won. No, what she remembers most was Luna. Luna, Lex’s daemon, had settled only a few days before Lena came to live with them. She was still in that stage that followed the settling where she constantly posed as if to show off.

Not that Lex or Luna had ever needed a reason to show off, it was in their very blood. 

During their match, Luna had laid out entirely on the couch behind Lex. Her body took up the whole of it, and her bright eyes watched her every move. She was a fearful sight to a small child without her showing her massive teeth or claws. But she was kind to Lorcan just as Lex was kind to her.

He was unsettled then and was in the shape of a squirrel. He’d been showing their nerves when she couldn’t, digging into her jacket so no one could see him. But as they played he’d poked his head out. Then he crawled under the table and before Lena realized he was sitting on the couch by Luna. Lena had waited for the leopard to bat him away but she never did. In fact, by the time the game was over Lorcan had curled up in a ball on Luna’s shoulders. 

When Lex won he's congratulated her, said she’d done so well for her age. He’d promised to help her learn until the only one who would be able to beat her would be him. He kept that promise, and they played chess for years, Lorcan and Luna laying together as they talked about what was happening in their lives. That comfort was what got her through her childhood in all honesty.

When Lorcan had settled, Lex had been so proud. Lena herself had been so happy about it at the, how could she not be when she looked up to her brother so much? A black jaguar wasn’t a leopard, but it was similar enough to show just who Lena looked up too, who she wanted to be like. Even Lillian had nothing negative to say, a rarity for her.

After Lionel had died and Lex was putting the comply back together he told her one night over their chess match that it was a source of pride for him, that Lena’s daemon matched his own. That there was someone out there that looked up to him that much. She’d told him the truth, he was her big brother and the reason she was the person she was.

But then….Well. Turns out that being similar to Lex Luthor wouldn’t always be a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena makes me sad. Like just so sad dude.


End file.
